Talk:Sicily (Cecilia Vargas)
I'm sorry, but this isn't accurate. Sicily was independent before her brothers, making her older. And at the time, mafia wasn't around yet, and Sicilians today want nothing to do with the mafia. Well, I didn't know about Sicily being independent BEFORE her brothers so....Oops! My bad! And about the Mafia, It basically showes her anger, not her citizens. I don't know the whole history on Sicily so, I am sorry that the page is inaccurate but I will do more research and try to fix it! I'm also not sure about being the only Italian not scared of Russia. It just seems mary-sueish, given EVERYONE fears Russia. Plus if you look at Sicilian history, they were pretty weak. Allow me to be constructive here. You said you'd fix some research, I may as well be contributive. As for the top where you put (Cecilia Vargas), Sicily would be OLDER then Veneziano and Romano. Saying she's younger is automatically making Romano younger than Veneziano with your words. My research (On my Sicily) doesn't necessarily point to where I'd know wether Sicily or Romano is older, so I went ahead and made mine older. Plus, Rome practically made Sicily a base power on the Roman Republic, so I went ahead and made her older. I'm sorry if I'm ruining your buzz here. Making Sicily's hair as light has Veneziano and Romano hits me as whitewashed. Half of my family is Sicilian-American and it's full of olive skinned-and dark-haired people, so I'd reccommend a dark hair color, but that's just me. I'm assuming with the Fedora, it's mafia related? No, the mafia wasn't until the 1990's and even then Sicilians didn't like to talk about it. And your earlier note it's on how she expresses her '''anger? Not her citizens? That's like making a Haiti OC with blonde hair. How's that for matching your citzens? So I reccomend throwing the mafia idea away. On the meantioning of her Italian curl? Veneziano's and Romano's have been pulled and I like how no one pulled hers yet, the Catholic Church wants her pure, but that statement wasn't necessary. As for the combat outfit idea? Women back then didn't wear that, and if someone were to kidnap her? Don't even get me '''started '''on how many colonizers Sicily had. I'd trash that wardrobe too. I see how people would mistake her for her "Brothers", but that's because many Americans think Sicily is just a city, not her hair when it's up. Sicily wasn't born with the crybaby gene, WHAT NOW? That's plain Mary-Sue right there. The Sicilians '''were '''weak, weak enough to have the mafia control them and to have the many colonizers they did. I see how she'd favor Veneziano, as Romano's been Italianizing her and invading space. But saying Romano's too 'Overprotective'? This needs it's own paragraph. Romano and Sicily has lived the same lifestyle and had the same colonizers for until time began. To the present-day, Italians hate Sicilians despite similar lifestyle, due to what the mafia is doing to the county's economy. But at the same time, I read Northern and Southern Italians hate each other in a violent manner. As I said before, countries '''wouldn't '''fear her due to her '''past, '''because she's been colonized so much. And for the mafia, that wasn't until the 90's. That's a '''no. '''But hey, who am I to tell you to change your OC? Exactly, nobody. I'm just helping. As being the same life expierienced level as Romano, I'm pretty sure she's be '''somewhat '''insecure of her appearance, seeing as she has to have been changed by external infulences and a female. And if her '''crush '''walked into the room? Like the curl, that doesn't need to be meantioned. I'm also pretty sure you don't need me to meantion the mafia '''again, '''but it seems your OC revolves around the mafia and I am helping you here. So, let me get this straight: She's the youngest Italian, in the mafia, has a meantioned crush, named after her country, America has a crush on her, you meantioned her sexual inexpierience, and '''now '''she does '''MAGIC? The point of this wikia is to make your OC's look more published and professional, but I doubt Himaruya would put her in the series like this. America's crush on her wouldn't be accurate until the 90's. That is '''not '''how the Italies met. France's engagement to Sicily would be if only the Pope and the King wanted the countries United, but not in that confederation of states! Sicily does '''not '''favor oranges over tomatoes. Have you even read an Italian cookbook? I think you get the idea with how off the relationships are. I sincerely apologize if I sound rude, demanding, or nit-picky. But remember it's for your convienence.